


For The First Time, He Flies

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd loves ice-staking but, because of his size, always got shouted at to get off the ice. Now, finally, he has the confidence to take his chance on the ice again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time, He Flies

They used to call him names. Big guy like him, liking to twirl around ice like a ballerina. When he closes his eyes sometimes, he can still hear his dad shouting those words across the crowded rink just loud enough for it to echo, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Get off the ice before you break it!”

Do people still think that now? Now that he’s strong and muscular and a hero? Yes, of course they do. To them, he’s still a loser. Just another nobody who they can make fun of for liking something ‘girly’.

Tonight, however, things are different.

Tonight, things are almost okay.

“Come on, hot stuff,” Erica says. “Show us your moves.”

Isaac gives him an encouraging smile then blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as he glances at Scott.

Scott smiles at Boyd, his eyes shining with interest and pride. As co-alpha’s go, Scott’s pretty amazing. Derek would never smile like that. Scott’s different. He radiates kindness and strength and Boyd finds himself drawing strength from Scott -just enough to fight back his nerves.

He turns away from them and steps onto the ice. He can feel their eyes on him, attentive and not judging.

Boyd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

_Get off the ice before you break it!_

For the first time in his life, Boyd lets the comments fall away.

For the first time, he flies.


End file.
